


Elsalana’s Childhood and life story —. My worst childhood. (The Frozen Rings)

by PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019



Series: The Frozen Rings OCS [1]
Category: Frozen - Fandom, Frozen Rings, Original Work, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Depression, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ+ slurs, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019/pseuds/PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019
Summary: This book is on one of the Princesses that started this whole series off. Elsalana, or as some people knew her as Elsa, was born and abused. She hated lifeFind out in this story
Relationships: BilboXAnnabelle, CaspianXMahina, ElsalanaXAnnabelle, ThorinXElsalana
Series: The Frozen Rings OCS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: The very Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@shy_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40shy_fangirl).



> Please note that this was on wattpad before my first account got taken down. But this version will be better. I hope.

Truth is not always the truth. I felt that the truth lied all the time. I had no hope as Arendelle/Middle Earth’s princess. I was a tiny person, premature, I think the word is. The name, Elsalana Roxy Harrison. My Papa was King Caspian Harrison Of Arendelle/Middle Earth. Me and Dad looked similar with white blond hair, winter blue eyes and pale skin. We were born with Ice powers and got to similar scrapes. But this is not my dad’s story. This is mine.

My mother Mahina Cadence or now known as Mahina Harrison hated me and Dad. She would torture me because I’m different. She made me learn at the age of six months.because she felt that Playing and learning life skillls wasn’t important for a ‘bitch] like me. We never saw eye to eye. If she was to see me, she would have a whip, her hand or a belt. Scars were all over my body. That is the result of her anger if I ddon’t do what she asks me to do. She hated me because I was born, that I was a Lesbian. I felt her hatred so much. I hated her as much.

My little sister Annabelle Harrison AKA Anna and Dad loved me. But sometimes when I was in my toture chamber AKA my bedroom, it felt like they didn’t. Well, that’s what I thought, anyway. But this is just a snipit of it. You don’t know the actual story.

Well, I’ll tell it. I haven’t told my daughter Glassier it either. So I guess i’m a bad mother. But I hope that you readers won’t think me a Bitch. Will you?


	2. Chapter 1: My first birthday P1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of chapter 1. In this chapter, it is the main character’s first birthday.

I woke up in my room. I remembered that my mother was going to let me off today because it was my birthday. But if it wasn’t a celebration, then she would make me read long boring books about how to be a princess. Well, at least I know how to read. But I wished I knew how to write, draw, swim, horse ride, How to dress properly, to be a normal girl or even how to control emotions. Nope, you name it, I wouldn’t even have a clue what to do. My dad wanted so much to help me with the things that I needed to learn. But, I don’t always have a choice in what to do.

I stretched making my back click and me to wince. I had a good night’s sleep, for once in my misable life. But I was still dreading the day. Even though I knew it was a special day. I was kind of happy.

“Elsa, honey!” came dad’s voice.

“Yeah, daddy?” I asked.

The door opened and Dad walked in. I smiled at him. “Daddy!” I ran at him and hugged him.

“Wow, sweetie, calm down!” Said dad giggling. “What’s got you excited?”

I smiled.. “No book for me,” I said. “That’s why, Daddy!”

Dad smiled. “I know that, sweetie!” He kissed my head. “My princess.”

I giggled. I loved him. “Love you, Daddy!”

Dad smiled. “Happy birthday, sweetie!”

I smiled. “My birthday,” i sighed with relief. “Am I one, Daddy?”

“Yes, princess,” said dad. “You will be a big girl soon.”

“How soon?” I felt a bit sad.

Dad noticed. “What’s wrong?”

I bit my lip. “I don’t know how to do anything, Daddy. How am I sopposed to survive as an adult?”

“Elsa, sweetie,” said dad. “You have ages.”

“But, I’m older now!” I looked at the floor.

“Elsa,” said dad. “You are only one. You have years.”

I nodded. “But, still, daddy!”

“Elsa, honey!” Dad hugged me. “You have years until you get to my age!”

I smiled. “Okay, Daddy. I get you now!”

Dad smiled. “I’m guessing you want some presents?

“But I’m not having any!” I said a bit upset.

“Don’t listen to Mummy, darling!” Dad smiled. “Look inside.”

He put a bag on my bed, sitting and watching me as I put my hand in the sack. I felt round, looking for something. Then I felt something soft. Was it a puppy? I pulled it out of the sack and smiled. 

“That’s from Auntie Zelda!” Dad smiled.

I smiled. “Is she coming soon, Daddy?”

I loved it when Auntie Zelda came to stay. She treated me properly. Especially when we go out. She makes sure that Mum doesn’t follow us or abuses me whenever she’s round. I felt free those days.

“I don’t know, darling,!” Said dad. “Probably during Christmas.”

“Okay!” I said. “Can I open it?”

Dad smiled. “Go on then!”

I opened it slowly. I smiled at dad. “A husky.”

“Auntie Zelda knows what you like, obviously, sweetie,” said Dad.

I smiled and giggled. “Is she coming to see us soon?”

“Not sure yet, darling,” said Dad smiling at me. “Er … don’t do that, sweetie!”

I was scratching at a scar on my left arm. Mum abused me that much that scars were easy to play with. Dad’s hand gently took my hand.   
“Don’t do that sweetie.” He put my hands in his pocket of his robes.

“Sorry, Daddy!” I looked ashamed.

I generally hated it that I could do that sort of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback. I will love to hear from you all. Keep safe and healthy. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prologue. So I hope you will like the actual story which I’m writing up on Google Docks.


End file.
